


Hiccup

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A quick, amusing Dean/Cas story.





	Hiccup

“In here, Cas, quick!” Dean jumped into the coat closet next to the front door of the house, pulling Cas in behind him and shutting the door. They stood completely still, listening to the sounds happening elsewhere in the house.

They had been on a case, searching a victim’s house, when they looked out the window to see at least ten demons coming up the front sidewalk. There wasn’t enough time to get out of the house, and they hadn’t thought they needed to bring the demon knife with them. With Cas’s mojo on the fritz, there was no way the two of them were going to be able to take on ten demons by themselves, and Sam was too far away for immediate back-up.

So, to Dean’s disappointment and shame, their only option was to hide.

The closet wasn’t very large, so the two of them were standing mere inches apart. Dean had a shotgun in one hand, and Cas was holding his angel blade. They listened as the front door opened, only feet from where they stood, and multiple demons entered the house.

The talking was muffled through the door, but from what they could tell, the demons were investigating the death of the same victim from the case Dean and Cas were trying to solve. In the dim light, Dean could see Cas’s head tilt slightly, the classic confused squint of eyes accompanying.

There were two or three demons stopped right outside the coat closet door, talking amongst themselves, when –

*Hic*

Cas’s eyes were wide and his free hand clamped over his mouth.

*Hic*

Cas stowed his angel blade and covered his mouth with his other hand as well.

*Hic*

The demons in the hall had stopped talking, but luckily began moving away from the closet.

“Dean, what is happening?” *Hic* Cas covered his mouth again, now afraid to remove his hands to speak.

Dean just looked at Cas for a moment, before muffling a laugh. “Cas, dude, you have the hiccups,” he whispered, silently amused by Cas’s surprise of the situation.

*Hic*

“Dude, stop. We need to be quiet!”

*Hic*

“I can’t stop it, Dean. What do I do?”

*Hic*

“Hold your breath. That always works for me,” Dean suggested. He watched as Cas took a deep breath in, cheeks bloomed out to exaggerate the fact that he was holding his breath.

A moment passed, with no hiccup. But then, as if it had pressurized in Cas’s stomach, a huge *Hic* sounded in his throat, through his closed lips.

Cas exhaled, as the trick hadn’t worked.

“Now what, Dean?” 

Dean thought for a minute. _Hiccup tricks…hiccup tricks_. The only things he could think of were holding breath, drinking water upside down – _no water here_ , or being surprised.

What could he do that would surprise Cas? He wasn’t the kind of guy – angel – who got startled by things, as he often didn’t comprehend what was happening.

*Hic*

There was only one thing that Dean thought might surprise Cas.

*Hic*

He had been meaning to bring it up recently, but hadn’t ever found the right time.

*Hic*

They seemed to be in a dire situation.

*Hic*

Some demons came back to stand right outside the coat closet door.

*Hic*

Dean couldn’t let them hear Cas’s hiccups. With his free hand, he grabbed the back of Cas’s head and brought their lips together in a forceful kiss. Dean closed his eyes, unable to deal with any potential negative reaction Cas might have to the kiss right now. He just wanted to make the hiccups stop, hopefully enjoying the kiss in the meantime. If there was any negative reaction, he would deal with that later.

Cas’s eyes widened for a moment, shocked by the kiss, before shutting as well. It was when he reached a hand up to card his fingers through Dean’s short hair that Dean began to move his lips against Cas’s.

Dean licked his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Cas opened his mouth with a sigh, and their tongues began dancing. Dean took the lead, and Cas moaned softly at the feeling of Dean’s lips and tongue assaulting his mouth.

Cas put his other hand on Dean’s waist, squeezing gently. Dean took a tiny step forward, closing the already very small gap between their bodies in the tight closet. They pressed against each other, mouths moving in sync, completely forgetting the situation they were in.

It wasn’t until sounds of stomping footsteps were outside their closet that they broke apart. They didn’t leave their embrace, faces only turning slightly to watch the shadows moving under the door. The demons seemed to be leaving the house, satisfied or not with their investigation.

The front door finally shut, leaving Cas and Dean in a silent house.

“My hiccups seem to have gone, Dean,” Cas whispered, not wanting to break the moment they were sharing. “Thank you for helping me get rid of them.”

Dean smiled, sliding his hand from where it still held the back of Cas’s head to his cheek. “Anytime, angel,” he whispered, before pecking Cas on the lips one more time.

Dean went to open the closet door, but before his hand could find the knob, Cas backed him up against the wall of the closet. “Not so fast, Dean,” Cas smirked, before diving in against Dean’s mouth once more.

Let’s just say Dean couldn’t find a reason to come out of the closet anytime soon, at least not without Cas.


End file.
